


La déroutante nuit de Lancel Lannister (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Humor, Lancel Lannister deserved better, Lancel has a fangirl, Other, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lancel Lannister était inquiet. Ou, pour être tout à fait honnête, angoissé. Mais personne ne pouvait lui reprocher : se faire kidnapper par un sinistre individu et se retrouver face à face avec une admiratrice surexcitée... cela avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui. Mais comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Et puis, qui étaient-ce que ces agents du "Comptoir des auteurs" à la fin ?
Kudos: 1





	La déroutante nuit de Lancel Lannister (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> U PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : JOYEUX NOEL ! Ceci étant dit et chanté, voici une nouvelle commande, pour Marina. Elle souhait "un truc avec Lancel, surprenez-moi et lâchez vous" J'espère que ça lui plairait, parce qu'on peut dire que je me suis lâchée. Autant prévenir d'emblée, ce texte est une sorte d'énorme private joke sur fond de caméo (vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi). Et pour la partie "surprenez-moi"... je ne sais pas si tu vas être surprise Marina, mais en tout cas je me suis surprise à faire ce que je déteste lire et encore plus écrire : un self insert ! Ou plutôt des self insert... pour vous qui suivez le Comptoir, c'est l'occasion de grapiller quelques coulisses...
> 
> Je n'en dit pas plus. Si ce n'est que je publie cette chose que je ne saurais qualifier aujourd'hui, car c'est l'anniversaire de Marina.
> 
> Joyeux anniversaire Marina !
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of thrones appartient à GRRM. Ceci dit dans ce texte, ya une grosse partie qui est un produit exclusif de mon cerveau dérouté.

Lancel Lannister était inquiet. Ou, pour être tout à fait honnête, angoissé. Voir totalement et complètement terrifié. Mais il était un Lannister, et se devait de conserver un minimum d'impassibilité. L'autre ne devait surtout pas découvrir à quel point il était à deux doigts de mourir de peur. Personne ne pouvait réellement le lui reprocher à vrai dire – c'est vrai que sa situation actuelle était pour le moins déroutante.

.

Robert Baratheon – le roi que Lancel servait depuis maintenant quelques mois – vaquait à ses occupations habituelles (à savoir la beuverie et la fornication) et le jeune Lannister s'était résigné à passer une nouvelle journée longue et morose. Et si la journée s'était belle et bien révélée être longue et morose – la soirée en revanche… la soirée allait être inattendue et effrayante.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Lancel était rentré dans ses appartements. Il marchait assez rapidement, le froid de décembre étant saisissant dans cette partie du château mal chauffée. Enfin arrivé dans ses quartiers, il avait refermé avec vivacité la porte de sa chambre – pour finalement se retourner et constater que quelqu'un occupait son lit.

L'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse, était une jeune femme, aux cheveux marrons et dont les yeux en amande laissaient échapper sa fatigue manifeste. Ceci fut confirmé lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un bâillement.

\- Et beh enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait une heure que j'attends que vous daigniez rentrer ! Vous savez que c'est impoli de faire attendre les gens ?

Lancel n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser – bien qu'une part de lui ne sache pas bien de quoi il était censé s'excuser – que l'intruse s'était levé et avait attrapé un drôle d'objet rectangulaire. Le pauvre Lancel était incapable de dire ce que cette _chose_ était, ni à quoi elle servait – mais pendant qu'il essayait de rassembler ses esprits, la fille avait collé l'objet à son oreille et commencé à parler.

\- Hey ! Juste pour te dire que j'ai récupéré le colis.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis reposa la chose après avoir déclaré un « _à plus_ ! ». Sur ce, elle redirigea son regard vers Lancel qui avait profité de son inattention pour se saisir d'un chandelier – la fille n'avait pas l'air dangereuse mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. L'intruse sembla se douter de ses pensées car elle haussa un sourcil avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Almayen, du Comptoir des auteurs – une organisation à but non lucratif, qui répand bonheur et félicité auprès de ses fidèles grâce à la littérature. Bien que certaines personnes pourraient vous dire le contraire suite à la lecture de _Sept petits fils_ , notre but est de rendre nos lecteurs heureux.

Lancel n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait l'intruse – _Almayen ? Mais c'était quoi ce nom ? –_ mais il devina à la pause de son interlocutrice qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

\- C'est… très gentil à vous ?

\- Tout à fait. Je suis ravie de constater que vous êtes sensible à notre action.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- J'ai donc une mission pour vous. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. L'un de nos agents, Marina, fête son anniversaire en ce jour. Nous avons donc bien l'intention de rendre sa journée agréable – et vous Lancel Lannister, vous allez m'y aider.

Lancel ne comprenait vraiment plus rien et allait exprimer ce fait quand tout était devenu noir.

.

En se réveillant, Lancel put constater qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait dans un lit confortable, d'où il se redressa péniblement. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était faiblement éclairée – il pouvait toutefois apercevoir une porte d'où lui parvenait des chuchotements.

\- J'ai donc la joie de vous annoncer la publication d'une nouvelle commande, écrite par l'agent Angelica R. C'est un Hermione x Harry et…

La voix s'interrompit alors que Lancel pénétrait dans ce qui se révélait être une salle de réunion. Douze personnes étaient assises autour d'une grande table en bois jonchée de papiers, livres et divers objets que Lancel n'arrivait pas à identifier. Les douze individus étaient vêtus d'une mode particulière et le regardaient avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Lancel reconnu la jeune femme qui s'était glissé dans sa chambre plus tôt. Celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main ironique, et Lancel s'apprêtait à lui réclamer des explications quand l'un des étrangers s'adressa à lui. C'était une jeune femme rousse, au regard malicieux.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Lannister. Je suis Baderoh, agent et cheffe du Comptoir.

Se faisant, elle lui tendit une main que Lancel serra machinalement.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangé. Poulpet… l'agent Almayen n'a pas eu le temps de vous expliquer entièrement la situation. Comme elle vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de notre agent Marina. Or, celle-ci est une de vos grandes admiratrice – peut-être même la plus grande. C'est afin de la rendre heureuse que nous vous avons amené ici. Vous passez donc la soirée avec elle, ce qui l'a rendra très heureuse, et ensuite vous rentrez chez vous – ni vu ni connu.

Lancel était pour le moins déboussolé en entendant cela. _Comment ces gens le connaissaient-ils ? Comment était-il arrivé là où il était arrivé ? Qui était cette Marina ?_ Et…

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter de faire ce que vous voulez ?

\- Pour partager l'amour voyons !

La réponse, accompagné d'un petit saut enthousiaste, avait fusé de la dénommée Almayen – à en juger par l'air blasé de « Baderoh » et des autres, cet enthousiasme soudain n'était pas inhabituel. Voyant que sa réponse n'avait pas l'air de faire totalement mouche, elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Je sais que notre méthode a été brute, mais rien ne ferai plus plaisir à Marina. Je vous prie d'accepter de jouer le jeu, c'est quelqu'un de formidable.

Lancel n'eut le temps d'acquiescer qu'une personne venait de crier son nom à plein poumons.

.

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que Lancel avait été trainé hors de la salle par la fameuse Marina, folle de joie, et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer intérieurement. La jeune femme ne semblait pas être méchante, simplement… surexcitée. Et cela terrifiait le pauvre Lannister, qui ne comprenait toujours pas très bien comment il en était arrivé là. L'autre lui posait un bon millier de questions auquel il s'efforçait de répondre de son mieux, mais cela n'empêchait pas une partie de son cerveau d'être très inquiète – _et s'ils ne me laissaient jamais repartir ?_ Lancel s'efforçait cependant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble – un peu de dignité Lannister que diable !

Ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent cependant un peu lorsque la femme prit un air plus sérieux et dit :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de ?

\- Désolée de la vie que tu as eu.

Lancel ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire par là – après tout il venait d'une famille aisée et n'avait jamais connu le froid, la faim. Ses parents étaient aimant avec lui – contrairement à ses cousins, il n'avait pas non plus à se plaindre de manquer d'affection.

\- La reine Cersei t'as demandé d'enivrer le roi à la prochaine partie de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Lancel l'a regarda, interloqué. Comment s'avait-elle cela ? L'intention de meurtre de la reine devait être un des secrets les mieux gardés de Port-Réal. le jeune homme baissa les yeux – en signe d'acquiescement et de résignation. Il ne voulait pas participer au meurtre du roi, mais que pouvait-il faire face à la reine ? Il n'était personne, n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Il pressentait que son acte allait avoir de lourdes conséquences, mais n'avait pas le pouvoir de se révolter. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Marina dit :

\- Tu te trompes. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, et de juste. Tu peux dire non. Tu peux prendre en main ton destin. Ne laisse pas Cersei détruire ton innocence.

Il acquiesça distraitement. Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu de se qu'avançait son interlocutrice, mais l'idée germa dans son esprit. Et si… et si elle avait raison ? S'il avait réellement le pouvoir de dire non ? Si Cersei était aussi puissante simplement parce qu'il l'a percevait ainsi ?

Après quelques heures où Lancel se surpris à apprécier la compagnie de Marina (et où il oublia presque qu'il était arrivé ici de force), vint le moment de rentrer chez lui. Les adieux furent étrangement difficiles – mais en un battement de cils, Lancel était de retour dans sa chambre de Port-Réal.

.

Encore cinquante ans après les faits, Lancel ne savait toujours pas si ce moment avait été un rêve ou c'était réellement déroulé. Mais cela n'était peut-être pas le plus important. En effet, de retour de cette déroutante expérience, Lancel avait suivi les conseils de Marina et avait refusé de se plier à l'ordre de Cersei. Le roi Robert n'était pas mort, et la reine, son frère et leurs enfants avaient été exilés à Essos. La révélation de l'inceste de ses cousins avait ébranlé tout le royaume, mais l'équilibre avait pu être rétabli grâce aux efforts de la main et de son roi. Robert Baratheon ne s'étant pas remarié, il avait fait de son frère Stannis l'héritier du trône, et c'était donc la princesse Shireen qui régnait aujourd'hui sur les sept couronnes pacifiées.

Lancel c'était quand à lui retrouvé à la tête de Castral Roc – Robert, en remerciement de sa dénonciation des agissements de Cersei, l'avait nommé à la place de Tywin, lequel avait périt dans une rébellion. Lancel y coulait aujourd'hui des jours heureux entourés de son épouse et de ses descendants.

En regardant le bonheur qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant cinquante ans, Lancel ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant à l'équipe du Comptoir des auteurs et notamment à Marina, qui avaient changé sa vie de la plus belle des manières.

* * *

_**Mot (de fin) :** C'est ici que ce termine ce texte dont je ne sais que penser (vraiment c'est pas ce que j'écris d'habitude). Les deux commandes mentionnées dans l'OS sont à retrouver sur le profil du Comptoir !_

_Marina, encore bon anniversaire !_


End file.
